Secrets
by Little Miss Umbreon
Summary: Sarah, her idiot best friend, Blake, and his perverted godfather Adrian are travelling through Hoenn, following their dreams. But trying to run from your past has its difficulties.  T for Swearing. I don't mind if you don't review, but bad reviews suck.


"Come on, children, quickly!" the flustered year ten teacher called as the bell rung, signalling the start of class. The class slowly sorted themselves out, taking their time to chose a seat and chat with their friends. The teacher, Mrs Rose, sighed and rubbed her head.

"If you don't shut up now I'll fail all of you," she tried.

Most children quietened down instantly, violently shushing at the people still chatting.

"Mr Blake Delson," Mrs Rose snapped, "Would you mind being the first to hand in your assignment?"

Blake, the popular, blonde heartthrob of Jublilife High turned, whipping his golden hair in the process. A few girls swooned, and he grinned. "I'd love to, Mrs Rose," he said politely, getting up. He made his way over to the front of the class, causing few to faint in the process.

The boy cleared his throat, "My adaption is to electric Pokémon. I've studied the gym leaders whom are adapted to electricity, such as Volkner of Sunyshore City in Sinnoh, Wattson of Mauville City in Hoenn, Lt. Surge of Vermillion City in Kanto and Kamitsure of Raimon City in Unova, which is totally boring so I put that stuff in a report for Mrs Rose," he grinned at the teacher, "I'm adapted to electricity 'cause my parents owned heaps of electric Pokémon when they travelled together. They also worked at the power plant in Kanto before I was born, and yeah. Is that enough, miss?"

"That was adequate, Blake," she said, "But well done. Take a seat."

Blake handed the report to Mrs Rose and made his way back to his seat proudly. He slid into his seat and earned a few high fives from his footy mates. The girl he was sharing his desk with patted him on the back. "You're so lucky I wrote that for you last night," she mumbled.

"I can never thank you enough, Sarah," Blake said gratefully, smiling.

Sarah was Blake's best friend, and it was often rumoured the two were secretly dating, even though each swore they were just friends. She wasn't as popular as Blake, mostly because she was seen as weird because of her grumpy personality and albino skin. But she didn't give a crap.

"Now, for those who missed our last lesson, which was quite a few of the ground, bug and grass adaptors because of the bad windstorm yesterday, I'll tell you more about your adaptions. Many of you already have starters, yes?"

Everyone in the class nodded.

"Good. If you've had your starters for at least four years, you usually adapt to their type, but that's only if you have ione/i Pokémon. If you don't have a starter, you inherit your parent's adaptions, like Blake here," she gestured to the boy, "Adaptions _can_ change over time, like if your starter passes away or you trade them, but it can sometimes damage your body if your new 'main' Pokémon is a weakness of your adaption.

"Some people can have a dual adaption if their parents each have different adaptions, like for instance, one parent could have fire, while the other is adapted to fighting, or their starter is dual typed. With the parent situation, usually the dominant gene will give the child that one type, but it is possible to be dual typed because of your parents. Once you turn ten, your first adaption is usually made apparent, which is why you often get a Pokémon as a gift on your tenth birthday, but if you don't, you will get your parents' adaption.

"Enough of this. Soon you'll all be leaving for your journeys, and," the woman started tearing up, "You'll be able to experience the joys of travelling through Sinnoh, or even another region!"

The teenagers gave Mrs Rose a look of 'what the hell'. She turned serious once more. "Alright, now since we have a double period of Type Studies, I'm sure we can get through all of your assignments." The class groaned. "Oh shut it. First up... Aiden Ayers."

Each student got up and did their speech on their adaptions in alphabetical order. Soon it was Sarah's turn.

"Sarah Jane-Allen, you're up."

Sarah took a deep breath and stood up. She walked to the designated spot in front of the class.

"When I was ten, I received my starter: a young Snorunt whom I'd rescued when I was holidaying in Snowpoint City with my parents. She had been lost for quite some time and was undernourished. I fed her berries and soon she was strong, and she decided to continue living with me. During the next few years, we bonded, and she stuck by me even when my parents passed. We started living with Blake and his godfather Adrian, who gave me a dawn stone for my twelfth birthday. My Snorunt, Glacialis, evolved into a beautiful Froslass, which brings me to my point. My adaption is predominantly ice, but I do also have ghost qualities. The benefits of being adapted to ice is that I can deal with the cold much better and I can see in snowstorms, although my bones are weaker than normal and it's difficult to deal with heat. As I am only a little bit adapted to ghost I can still touch most things unlike fully adapted ghost people and I can see better in the dark, but if I don't concentrate I could easily drop something. In my report I have studied the Kanto Elite Four member Lorelei and Hoenn Elite Four member Pheobe, as well as the gym leaders Pryce of Mahogany Town in Johto, Candice of Snowpoint City in our very own Sinnoh, and Hachiku of Sekka City in Unova. I have also studied ghost adaptors like Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four, Morty of Ecruteak City in Johto, Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four, Fantina of Hearthome City in Sinnoh, and Shikimi of the Unova Elite Four. Thank you," she finished. She heard applause and refocussed on her class as she'd been staring at the back wall to avoid eye contact.

"That was very good, Sarah! I hope your report is as good as your speech," Mrs Rose complimented. Sarah blushed and walked back to her seat.

"That was great! One problem..." Blake whispered, "Why wasn't my speech as awesome as that?"

Sarah smirked and hit the boy upside the head.

* * *

Sarah quickly opened her locker and gathered her stuff. Now a few of the kids had realised her weakness to fighting, rock, steel, dark and fire, and were mostly likely to find her straight after school. Her breathing quickened as she chucked her books recklessly into her bag. She grabbed Glacialis' pokeball from the front pocket of her bag and kissed it. She put it into her jacket pocket, shutting the locker door in haste and jogging out the front doors of the school.

She'd ran until she could no longer see the school. She looked around the bustling street ahead of her and sighed in relief. Once she was there she would be safe. She heard the familiar sound of car horns and chaos and took a step forward to greet it.

"Hello, Soppy Sarah."

_Oh, shit..._

"Hello, Dusk," she said stiffly, turning.

The slightly taller boy made his way towards her, taking his painful time. Sarah grumbled, but stood her ground.

"How are you? Isn't it a bit too hot for an ice adaptee such as yourself?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm absolutely fine," she muttered. She saw the boy release his Pokémon, an Absol.

"I heard you're also adapted to ghost. Isn't that wonderful? It's quite well known that dark beats ghost, am I right?" he taunted.

"You're right," she whispered, her hands becoming fists.

"You know... ever since those charming parents of yours died, you've become so isolated. And you've become quite attached to Blake, haven't you? It would be a pity if I told him what you've done in the past, eh?" he laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," she spat. Glacialis could feel Sarah becoming angry and released herself from her confining ball. She growled at the Absol despite her weakness.

Sarah cursed Mrs Rose for making her reveal her adaptions. She wished she hadn't of said anything, just made an excuse or something.

"...What do you want?" she asked, defeated. Her hand brushed against her hip, and she felt the holstered knife she kept on her belt. Her heart lept.

"Oh? I don't want anything. I like holding this over you. As punishment."

Sarah knew that was much worse than having him tell her what to do. Knowing that he could tell anyone at anytime... this wasn't his secret to share. Something flashed in her violet eyes, and Dusk couldn't figure out what it was.

"What-," he was cut off.

"This is _not_ your secret to tell," she muttered, pulling out the knife and striding up to Dusk, his eyes widening in shock. Glacialis attacked the Absol with an ice beam, freezing it.

"H-How dare you! I-I'm going to the police!" he said despite the sharp knife pointing at his throat.

"How are you going to tell the police if you can't speak?" she laughed manically. Glacialis nudged her, knowing that if she let Sarah continue it would get violent quickly. Sarah sighed. "If you tell them anything, first, I'll kill your precious Absol. Next, I'd kill your family. Lastly... I would kill _you._"

Dusk sneered, "Deal."

Sarah smiled and turned away, heading home.


End file.
